


i'm your carnal flower, i'm your bloody rose

by orphan_account



Category: Griefer Belt (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Lars go hunting. Scott gets a little more than he'd bargained for, and Lars gets exactly what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm your carnal flower, i'm your bloody rose

**Author's Note:**

> [dusts off this fic gently] i started this in like, august last year. ah. 
> 
> work title from froot by marina and the diamonds

_ Breathe in. _

Scott inhales, taking in the world around him. There are two distinct, abnormal scents, and one of them is heading straight for him. He snaps his eyes open just as a figure drops from a nearby tree, barely making a rustle amongst the forest.

“Exactly on time,” he comments as Lars brushes off his jacket. He gives Scott a small smile, just enough for him to glimpse his fangs. They’re sharp, shining white, and Scott imagines briefly what his own blood would look like smeared across them.

“I don’t like to be late for professional meetings,” Lars says, walking over to Scott with his hands stuck in his pockets. Scott watches him, unmoving. 

“Is this a professional meeting?” Scott asks, an eyebrow raised. Lars is circling him, like a predator would, pacing softly around their small clearing. 

The vampire smiles properly this time, baring his teeth. “Nope! But I quite like you, so I’m trying to keep up appearances.” 

Scott nods, ducking his head at the sight of the affectionate smile Lars directs at him. It’s a double edged sword, but then, everything about Lars is double edged. 

They hear a rustle in the trees nearby, and Scott looks up, meeting Lars’ interested gaze.

“You know where they’re headed?” Lars asks, waving a hand in the direction of the noise. Scott closes his eyes, breathing in deeply, before nodding. Lars walks over, treads barely indenting the soft grass.

“I’ll take the rear. You go ahead.” He says, running his tongue over his teeth with another soft smile. Scott walks up next to him, tensing his body. Lars casts a sideways look at Scott, laughing quietly. “Go fetch.” 

Scott growls, low in his throat, but Lars is already slipping away through the trees, so he begrudgingly follows suit.

He slips into his usual form, lingering somewhere between human and wolf, giving him the agility required to track down his prey easily. It’s a brief few seconds of running, and he’s already so close. Close enough to feel the heartbeat of the prey, close enough to feel the slight stutter in it’s pace. Close enough to get his blood boiling, but he’s not sure whether that’s because of the human he’s hunting or the person he’s hunting with.

The human stops suddenly, seeming to have caught on a little more about the situation they’re in, and Scott supposes he’s not being all too subtle after all. He breathes in sharply, taking in his surroundings through narrowed eyes, and then zeroes in. He pushes off a tree elegantly, leaping over a bush, and almost pummels straight into Lars’ back. 

It takes a lot of strength and reflex to stop his movement, and Scott’s left panting and shaking as a result. Lars turns around to look over his shoulder at Scott, mouth already stained crimson.

Lars’ gaze flicks up and down Scott, who’s returning to human form, and he lets the limp body drop to the ground. The poor person’s throat has been mauled, the sight of blood making Scott gulp. Lars’ tongue flicks over his lips, taking in some of the excess blood, while Scott involuntarily watches the movements. 

“Sorry,” Lars says, cracking an easy smile, “got impatient.” He walks over to pat Scott on the head. “That was an excellent leap though. Good boy.” Scott’s jaw immediately clenches, and he almost bares his teeth, before remembering who he’s with. That isn’t the best way to show dominance, not around Lars. He straightens up, pushing into the vampire slightly, breath hitched.

Lars’ eyes darken, his face too close to Scott’s, too far away. Scott stares at him, waiting for him to initiate something, anything. Lars holds his gaze for a while, then obliges with another smile, leaning in, pushing their mouths together hungrily.

Scott can taste the blood in Lars’ mouth, and it reminds him of his empty stomach, but as much as he wants food, he wants Lars more. He pulls at Lars’ lower lip with his teeth, just hard enough to bruise, reminding Lars’ of who he’s dealing with. Lars retaliates by dragging his fangs against Scott’s mouth, the sharp tips digging in, slight enough that it doesn’t draw blood. 

Scott thinks he wouldn’t mind if Lars does draw blood, but his pride and the fact his mouth is occupied stops him from bringing that up.

Lars’ knee comes up between Scott’s legs, and Scott moans into Lars’ mouth.

“Aren’t you hungry?” Lars murmurs as he draws his mouth away from Scott’s, instead working his way down to Scott’s throat. The werewolf growls, just enough to ward Lars’ teeth off, and the vampire settles for pressing his mouth into the pale flesh instead, hoping it’ll bruise.

“You have food at your place?” Scott asks, breathing faster, a slight edge to his voice. 

Lars grins against Scott’s neck, tongue reaching out to lick at his pulse.

“Sure do, sweetheart. I pride myself on being… hospitable.”

Scott closes his eyes, resigning himself to his fate with a probably inappropriate amount of anticipation.


End file.
